


The Leopard Spy Who Stole My Heart

by Zack_Seval



Category: Furry (Fandom), 東京放課後サモナーズ | Tokyo Afterschool Summoners | Housamo
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zack_Seval/pseuds/Zack_Seval
Summary: Ose, the enigmatic Leopard spy begins to take an interest in the Main Character, who's Boundless Tail holds infinite power in an ever changing Game.





	The Leopard Spy Who Stole My Heart

Within an alleyway in Shinjuku, blades clash and dance against one another, as I find myself backed into a corner by three assailants of one of the smaller guilds that litter the larger wards. With my back against the wall I quickly move to parry two blades swung towards me, my sword flies out of my hands from the strength of their blows. As soon as my body allows me, I quickly move to roll towards my blade and pick it back up resuming my battle stance as I look out towards my assailants.

“I thought you were supposed to have some sort of special rule that made you powerful! You’re a damn joke!”

“It isn’t exactly fair when it’s three on-” I can’t finish what I was going to say, as a shot rings out and I feel a warmth in my right knee, a faint bit of smoke wafts out from the top of a building. I cry out and fall against the wall, raising my blade up to block the incoming blows from the two swordsman, which would signal the end of the battle...except...

“Well now! It isn’t exactly fair to gang up on someone, hardly gentlemanly at all!”  
A man stands at the end of the alleyway. A bright, shining white suit, almost blindingly so, adorns a handsome leopard man, whose gaze wanders over to me. His features are absolute perfection, and his fur is perfectly kept and tended to, as my head lowers to look to the floor....why the hell am I thinking he’s so handsome?!

From the shadows, three men appear, machine guns aimed at the assailants, masks covering their faces and keeping them anonymous, as they silently stand at attention.

“Now, how about we end this farce? My attention is needed for the man you’re assailing, so if you would just leave it would make things much easier.” He chuckles as he aims his pistol at the red haired one, a cool, calm look in his eyes, ready to shoot if he tried anything.

“Oh yeah? And what happens i-” He doesn’t get a chance to speak as a shot rings out through the alleyway, and he slumps and falls to the floor, a bullet hole right between the eyes, the Leopards gun barrel smoking slightly, as he motions to the three men standing behind him.

The one on the roof is shot down before he can get another shot off, as he slides soundlessly to Earth with a thud and a pool of crimson slowly oozing from his body. The final swordsman left turns to run down the other way in the alley, but lets out a cry of fear as he sees...something that scares him so deeply that he runs straight into the three’s gunfire, as the Leopard whistles out.

With the App battle finished, the three assailants run off, minds scarred with the wounds they received in battle, though their bodies have healed, the mental scars will take quite a while to heal. The Leopard moves to kneel in front of me, those bright emerald eyes shining brilliantly in the darkness of the alleyway, as he moves a hand to gently cup my chin, bringing my gaze up into his eyes.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to keep this short, but I’ll be calling on you again soon… I have some things I need you to do for me, my adorable little chess piece~” He pulls a rose from behind him, and places it in my hand, clasping my fingers to hold the rose, as he stands up and motions at the three strangers, he looks back to me and offers a wink. “Adieu, ma belle rose~”* As quickly as he was here...he was gone just as quickly.

After collecting the spoils of the fight, I found myself wandering home with so many thoughts in my head; Just who was that man? What is it he wants with me...why the hell is he so damn handsome? I sigh as I ponder all of these things and, in my daydreaming, I seem to bump my shoulder into someone on the way back. “Ah, s-”

“Ah, don’t worry yourself!” It’s...It’s that same goddamn Leopard! He’s in some sort of...grocery store get up? I just wandered in front of the store while walking home, and somehow he’s...why the hell is he here of all places?

He pulls another rose from his back, and places it in the same hand with the other rose I had been given. “A flower as pristine as you should be careful when you daydream, no need to dirty your beauty needlessly.~``. He tipped his hat to me and then wandered off into the store, and as I looked into the window he had disappeared. 

I finally begin to move home again, and utterly exhausted by the events of the day, I stopped by the convenience store only a few blocks short of my apartment complex. As I look over the shelves and pick only the best packs of instant noodles and cup sobas, along with a few snacks I absolutely need. I head to the counter to pay for my obviously well thought out purchases, and as soon as I look up…

He’s...He’s here too?! Am I hallucinating? He stands there in the convenience store uniform and quickly rings up my items. “That will be 538 yen, sir!” He offers a warm smile to me, as my brain switches to auto mode, handing him the money to pay, as he hands back my change and.., 

“At least there’s one light to illuminate my world in an endless tunnel of working minimum wage~” Another rose in my plastic bag, and he offers a bow to me, as I wander out, my brain begins to shut down from these repeated encounters. 

I’m left to my thoughts as I finally get to my fortress of solitude, no weird Leopards to keep appearing literally in every single place that I go to, I make my way up the stairs and fumble around with my pocket to take out my keys. I unlock the door and place my shoes in the entrance hallway, hanging up my coat as I walk into the living room and turn on the lights to find…

“Really, you need to get a better lock on your door, it was almost depressing how easy it was to get into your house.” The Leopard moves to lift the Bathym plush I keep on the couch because I don’t have a crush on him at all. “Well, it’s a good thing you are gay then, otherwise all my flirting would be going to waste...still though, Bathym? You really don’t have any shame, do you?” He looks to me and chuckles.

“W-What the- Why the- HOW THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!” I stand there, horrified and stunned as this Leopard is now suddenly in my house, as I move my hand, the space around it shimmering as Boundless Tail appears in my hand, I free up my other hand by dropping my groceries, crying internally as I hear a few of those noodle packs most likely splitting in half.

“There’s no need for any violence among us! I’ve come to talk.” He offers a smile, though there is nothing but calculating intent in his eyes. “I am Ose, and I’m here to propose something to you…”

Ch 1 End! 

* “Adieu, ma bella rose” = “Farewell, my beautiful rose” in French.


End file.
